The Hogwarts Two
by everybodylovesklainefic
Summary: Kurt Riddle is the grandson of the feared Lord Voldemort, making his debut to Hogwarts. Blaine Potter is the grandson of the adored Harry Potter, starting his sixth year at Hogwarts. Will the two become friends? More than friends? Or sworn enemies, like their ancestors. [I do not own the cover image]
1. The Arrival

Kurt stopped in front of the large, arched, wooden double doors leading into the infamous Hogwarts; a suitcase in each hand, with the rain pounding down on his shoulders. The thestral that brought him to his destination trotting away down the dark, muddy path to the station, perhaps. Kurt heaved a sigh and wondered how he had ended up in this predicament in the first place.

You see, Kurt was not just any old seventeen year old starting his sixth year of schooling; Kurt was a Riddle. Shortly before his grandfather's passing, Lord Voldemort fathered a son; Burt. He was a terrifying man who led the Death Eaters after the death of his father. Burt soon married Elizabeth Malfoy; a nasty woman who got away with just about anything. Ten years into their marriage, they had a son; Kurt. There was no room for love in their hearts, so they focused all their attention on training him in the art of dark magic, of which Kurt appeared to have no interest in.

Home schooling was the only option for Kurt. After the demise of Lord Voldemort, the loyal Death Eaters were forced into hiding once again, afraid to come out of the shadows due to harsh Ministry of Magic laws that meant immediate death for any suspected follower of You-Know-Who. This very law was the cause of Burt and Elizabeth's hiding. Sixteen year old Kurt woke up one morning to find his parents disappeared and Aurors pulling apart every nook and cranny of his large, empty mansion. He later concluded that his parents had run, after a tip-off from a source, leaving him behind to fend for himself.

This brought Kurt to his current location outside the famous school. Without any loyal family friends to take him in, the teenager was left with nowhere to go but the one place he didn't want to. Kurt knew that as soon as he entered the school, people would stare, and point, and laugh, or perhaps cower in fear. Not that he minded the latter so much, but there was only so much staring he could take. With another heavy sigh, Kurt pushed the heavy door open, and stepped into the castle.

Meanwhile, Blaine was settling himself into his dorm room. He had always loved the warmth of Gryffindor tower, with its deep red curtains around the plush four-poster bed. For him, no other house compared. Behind him, his Gryffindor friends Wes, David, Nick and Jeff threw pillows at each other and attempted to shout louder than the other about their summer holiday. Blaine was too caught up in his thoughts to participate. This was his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, a place he had wholeheartedly accepted as his home. Of course, he still had his parents, whom he loved very much. His mother, a nurse at St. Mungo's, and his father an Auror, just his his grandfather; the famous Harry Potter. Blaine was never that phased by being a Potter; the stares that often followed him around got to him, but he was mostly proud of having such an amazing heritage and history to his family. His favourite part of the year was going home every Christmas to his family's warm embrace and taking their annual family picture which would grace the front page of the Daily Prophet every year. Blaine Potter really did have it good.

Blaine knew this year was going to be good. He was Gryffindor's hall monitor, a shoe-in for house captain next year, and seeker of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Suddenly, a loud rumble was heard from Blaine; his stomach. With a teasing laugh from his dorm mates, they all headed down to the great hall, excited to see the new batch of first years, but mostly anticipating the succulent food the house elves were sure to produce.


	2. The Sorting

The sound of Kurt's footsteps echoed around the large, marble room as he looked around the building he was told so little, and yet so much about as a child. His own sound was soon accompanied by another pair of footsteps; a woman's high heels. The revered Headmistress McGonagall was walking slowly down the large stone staircase, making no noise except from the clip clop of her feet. Once she reached Kurt she promptly waved her hand to signal the way with a clipped "welcome". It became immediately obvious that she was not one of the Riddle's biggest fans. Kurt was used to this, however, and swiftly followed her through another set of large doors which immediately took him into the Great Hall.

A wave of sound hit him as the student's chattering was revealed through the doors. Kurt could clearly see the divide of the tables; the ghastly yellow of the Hufflepuffs, the boring blue of the Ravenclaws, the obnoxious red of the Gryffindors, and finally, the comforting green of the Slytherin table; a colour he had come to know and love throughout his life, as his own home was covered in it. Nobody in the hall seemed to notice his appearance as the head master led him around the room to stand near the head table, away from everyone else.

Blaine was caught up in his own world at the Gryffindor table. Surrounded by his friends, he didn't have a care in the world, except from his growling stomach. It felt so good to be back in the great hall, and back in his warm, Gryffindor robes, with the brave lion over his heart. The first years were taking longer to arrive than normal, Blaine noted, hoping they wouldn't take too long as he had heard the house elves had increased their culinary repertoire over the holidays and he couldn't wait to try it out. "I'm so huuuuungry", Nick cried, managing to make himself louder than the rest of the table combined. "Hopefully we'll get a great bunch of Gryffindor's this year to ogle Blainey here some more". Wes stated next, with a jovial voice. Blaine groaned at this;  
"as much as I love the attention, if I do say so myself, maybe this year I'll be able to get to each class without someone pointing at me".  
"Aww, you don't mean that. We need you, man. Without you, none of the girls in this place would even look twice at us. Now we're friends with the illustrious Potter boy, we're almost as famous as you!" Jeff pitched in. Blaine laughed at this, as he knew his friends were only kidding. He was about to reply when he noticed something out of the ordinary at the front of the hall.

A boy. A boy of around the same age standing at the side of the hall; managing to look both unsure of himself and completely confident at the same time. He had piercing blue eyes, elfin features and the most amazingly soft hair Blaine had ever seen. If he didn't have the rational mind that he did, Blaine would say he was in love. But of course he wasn't, he'd only just seen the boy…who was looking straight at him.

Blaine quickly turned his head away and pretended to be focused on Wes and David's intense conversation about Quidditch. He couldn't help himself from look back at the boy every couple of seconds, however, and every time, the other boy was looking at him also. "Ooh…Blainey's got a crush" he heard from his left. Jeff was knocking his shoulder, knowing he would turn red. "No I don't", he quickly retored, "I was just…wondering who that was; we never get sixth-year transfers".  
"Nope. You're smitten, Blaine. I'd know that face anywhere", was the reply. Blaine sighed, accepting the inevitable; if his friends wanted to believe something, you'd better believe they were going to accept it immediately. And, well, it is kind of true, Blaine thought to himself. Wait, what? He'd only just met the boy…but maybe if they became friends something could happen…

Kurt was already sick of this place. The incessant noise, the jovial faces; it was sickening. Kurt already couldn't wait to graduate and leave this place. Despite what most people would assume, he really wanted to make something of himself once he finished his studies. Maybe a singer; he'd always loved music, even when his parents had banned it from the house he would hum under his breath while practicing the unforgivable curses on spiders around the house, per his parents' request. Being a Death Eater, that just wasn't who Kurt was. Yes, he was probably a bit of a badass, and wasn't afraid to say what he thought, but he wasn't evil. And he in no way agreed with his parents' lifestyle, especially after the way they had treated him. "Only two more years", he whispered to himself.

It was at that moment his eyes met a boys at the Gryffindor table. A beautiful boy with dark black hair that was held in place with a mountain of hair gel, and the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. Kurt would have been completely smitten if it weren't for the fact the boy was very determinately staring at him. Kurt sighed for the millionth time that evening. Yet another child with an Auror for a parent who was conditioned to hate him from the second they entered the earth, Kurt thought. However there was something about the boy that meant Kurt could just not look away. Not that he was bashful about it, if Kurt Riddle wanted to look at someone, then he would.

Both boys were drawn out of their staring contest by the arrival of the first years. Luckily for the hungry students, the sorting went quick, and much to the delight of Wes and David, there were many new Gryffindors. Once everyone was seated, the students turned around, looking expectantly at the tables, just waiting for the mouth-watering food to appear. A good thirty seconds later, however, and nothing had happened. "Attention students", was heard across the hall, causing the murmuring to quiet down to a gentle hum. "We have one more sorting to attend to before you eat your feast. Kurt Riddle, please step forward". At that point a collective gasp was heard throughout the hall, with many eyes turning expectantly towards Blaine, who was staring wide-eyed at the beautiful boy who was confidently making his way to the stool, ignoring the stir he had caused. "Well, damn", Blaine heard behind him, obviously from a startled Jeff.

Kurt sat poker straight on the stool, just like his years of strict upbringing had told him to. The mangy old hat was being carried towards him by McGonagall, however before she could even lift it to place on his head, the hat screamed "SLYTHERIN". The hall was silent except the far side which housed the Slytherins; half of which were cheering until their faces turned red, while the other half just seemed confused as to how to react. Kurt silently made his way over, silently thanking whatever was up there that he wasn't placed in any other house. He was suddenly pulled into a tight hug by a tall Slytherin whom he couldn't identify, due to the fact his face was stuck in their armpit. "Get off me, you freak", Kurt shouted, trying to be heard over the congratulations around him. Suddenly he was face to face with his hugger; Connor Lestrange. Suddenly, Kurt was pulled back into his arms. Connor was the only child Kurt's parents allowed him to see. Another Death Eater family, Connor was much more passionate about the Dark Arts than Kurt ever was. In fact, while he was being hugged, Kurt could see the start of the Dark Mark on Connor's arm. As much as he hated the boy, and always secretly had, it was comforting to know someone in the school, so Kurt hugged the boy back.

Over at the almost silent Gryffindor table, Blaine looked on with a weird feeling in his stomach at the sight of Kurt hugging the school jackass, Connor. Blaine didn't know what was causing the feeling. Was it because he had just found out the boy he felt such a strong connection with was in fact the family of his sworn enemy? Or was it something as simple as jealousy? How dare that slimy excuse for a man touch something so beautiful, Blaine thought, before scolding himself for thinking of something so trivial. Right now, Blaine had bigger things to worry about; mainly, watching his back now a Riddle was back in the school.


	3. Settling In

**Thanks for the amazing reviews and responses guys; I really appreciate it!**

**I know this chapter isn't really a winner, but I felt it was important for everyone to know what was going on in Kurt and Blaine's minds. I'm super looking forward to the next chapter...stuff goes down!**

* * *

After the feast, which was as always magnificent, Blaine and the other Gryffindors headed up to the majestic tower for the night. Everyone around Blaine was gossiping about the new arrival, but he was too caught up in his own head to join in. The Potter boy felt such a strong connection to Kurt...no, Riddle; Blaine couldn't get too close to him, after all. Once in the common room with the fire roaring, he finally turned his attention to his friends' conversation, not even paying attention to which mouth the words were coming out of.

"What if he's here to get Blaine, you know it was only a matter of time before the Riddles tried to vanquish the Potters again".

"No way; yes, he's probably a grade-A douche, but he didn't look like a killer to me".

"Aah, but that's how they get you. They lull you into a false sense of security and then before you know it, you've got a knife in your back, you're missing an eye, and you've soiled yourself".

"Eew". Broke the silence after a few seconds. "I'm just saying, Blaine can't trust him. I think we need to do full security detail from now on".

"Enough!" Blaine shouted, louder than he intended. The babble from the corner in which his friends were situated died down as they all stared. "Look, I'm sure his presence here doesn't mean anything. We don't even have to acknowledge him; this doesn't change anything". For some reason, Blaine's stomach dropped as he said these words, as crazy as it was, he really wanted to get to know the mysterious boy. "Well, I'd be careful if I were you, Blainey", Nick stated with a rare serious look in his eyes, "anyone with eyes could see you were crushing on him, just be careful". Blaine didn't reply to this. He instead looked out the large window onto the dark forest, totally lost in his thoughts, which kept drifting, now only to Kurt, but to his close relationship with Connor.

Meanwhile, Kurt was settling in to his Slytherin dorm. It reminded him of home, which was both comforting and weird. Kurt carefully folded all his robes and shirts into his painfully small chest of drawers. Wincing as he tried to fit everything in, Connor came up behind him and rested his hand on Kurt's lower back, causing him to jump. "You can always have one of my drawers, you know. It wouldn't be the first time we've shared a bed". Connor said with a sleazy smile. Kurt sighed, he did not have time or energy for this; "Yes, when we were five and it was a bunk bed, and you killed my owl because you were bored".

"Sorry babe, but I'm a better person now. Maybe you'll find out if you hang around long enough. So, when are we going to pull our first prank of pimply Potter?" Kurt looked up, confused.

"There's a Potter here?"

"Yeah, annoying little git who thinks he runs the castle just because his granddad couldn't mind his own business when he was at school. He ruined your father's chamber, don't you know". Kurt was well aware of the history of the castle and his family, but was too overwhelmed with the thought of there being a boy the same age as him who was born to hate him. It was a couple of seconds later than Kurt realised Connor was still talking;

"…so are you up for it?"

"Up for what?" Kurt asked quickly. Connor sighed; "it's a good thing you've got a pretty face. We're going to sneak some pewking pasties into Potter's food, you in?" Kurt had never really been as "committed" to his family's values as the rest, but he was well aware of the fact that this boy and his heritage caused his family's demise, and at that moment, he couldn't stand him. "I'm in", he stated.


	4. Potions Class

The next morning, Kurt and Connor made their way down to the potions classroom, run by Professor Malo; the cruellest teacher at Hogwarts, and a close personal friend of the Riddles. The teacher was famously hard and unforgiving, with a certain hatred for Gryffindors. Many joked he was previous potion master Professor Snape reincarnated, but it was just school gossip.

Connor practically pulled Kurt over to the back corner and started setting up their caldron. Kurt was a bit put out at this; nobody told him what to do but himself. Roughly pulling his arm away from the ignorant boy, Kurt got to work setting out his parchment and quill, before sorting out his hair from the reflection of the cauldron.

"So, since you're new here we should probably do some extra after-hours study time", Connor stated, "y'know, since we're partners and all". Kurt was just about to start one of his infamous rants about the fact that they would most certainly not be partners, and that he was only standing Connor because he needed to learn about this school, and quickly, when he noticed the boy from yesterday walk in the room.

The boy walked with confidence and calm, looking completely at home in the castle, even when he was sporting red in the dungeons. Once again, Kurt could not look away, and, it seemed, neither could the boy. Kurt realised how absurd it was that simply staring into a strangers eyes felt so comfortable, but he couldn't stop. Connor nudging his side brought him out of his staring contest and Kurt resumed his preparations.

It was at that moment that Professor Malo came in, greeting the class with a special smile to Kurt before setting his own equipment up. Connor took this lull in activity to ask Kurt a question; "so, did you get the goods?" Goods? God, it seemed a simple prank turned the LeStrange boy into a 40s gangster. "I have the pewking pasties, if that's what you mean". "Gimme", was the short reply. Obviously the prospect of mischief meant Connor forgot to put on his sleazy charm.

Kurt watched from a distance as Connor idled up to where he presumed the Potter boy was. Kurt tried to crane his head around Connor's large frame in order to see the famous young man. Suddenly, everything slowed down. He saw Connor move over to the beautiful boy just as he turned to look at his friend, suddenly, the pasty was in the young boy's cauldron, which was already bubbling away with the base ingredients for the task.

He was stunned. Kurt looked at the boy he had grown so close to without interaction and could not see someone who would try and cause him failure and doom. The boy he had hoped to grow close to was in fact his sworn enemy; a man whom he had been conditioned at birth to hate. It caused his eyes to sting with tears, but Kurt never cried. Once Connor returned to their desk Kurt looked back over at Potter, who was looking right at him also. No, Kurt thought. He had to cut off all ties with him; no more looking, no more thinking about him. This was the last Kurt was ever going to see of any Potter.

Blaine was looking over at the stunning blue-eyed boy with his heart in his throat. He knew. Blaine thought. It was evident in Kurt's eyes that he knew who Blaine was, and he looked nothing but disappointed and disgusted. Blaine knew he shouldn't want to know Riddle better, but there was something in him that just couldn't stop thinking about him and drawing him closer. When he walked in the dungeons and saw Kurt had chosen Connor as his partner, something in Blaine died slightly, but he put on his usual confident 'I'm a Potter' attitude and walked over to his table. But, there was something in Blaine that hoped that there could be something between them, even if it was just friendship. He knew in his heart that Kurt wasn't the evil being everyone in the castle had already portrayed him to be. But the look in Kurt's eyes when he saw Blaine as a Potter hurt Blaine more than he could say. No more Kurt, Blaine thought. It hurt too much.

Just as Blaine was about to take a spoonful of his potion to make sure it actually made oneself feel happy, Professor Malo began to speak; "Alright. This year things are going to be different. No more fun. No more friends. No more sun". Just as he stated the latter part he pulled out his wand and shut the door with a sudden bang. "You will all have assigned partners this term; here they are". Everyone waited with held breaths, hoping to be partnered with their friend; "Blaine Potter and Kurt Riddle".

Blaine could tell everyone was looking at him, but he didn't care. He was too focused on the fact that the other boy was staring intently and almost afraid at him. With a deep breath, Blaine picked up his things and traded places with Connor, who had a very put out look on his face. Blaine was terrified. Not that the boy would try and hurt him, as everyone else feared, but that he would somehow disappoint Kurt even further.

Kurt was terrified. Not that the boy would try and kick him out of the school, as the other Slytherins feared, but that he would somehow disappoint Blaine even further. Kurt tried to put on his usual arrogant air and started to add to the potion without as much as a glance to the boy beside him. After a few uncomfortable moments, Blaine started to help chop up the ingredients. Once the usual chatter started once again, Blaine took the leap and spoke; "I'm Blaine. Potter. But you probably knew that". The reply he got was not what he expected, but the snark certainly was; "Oh yes, because everyone must know who you are, the star of the school. You must love being a Potter".

Now, Blaine considered himself a friendly person, perhaps a bit over-confident, but he always tried to see the good in people, but this statement really irked him; "like you don't love being a Riddle; the star of the underworld, everyone in your circle must just adore you". Kurt quietened at this. While he was proud to carry the Riddle name and come from such a powerful family, Blaine's statement hurt him. Nobody in his family paid any attention to him whatsoever. "Let's just get on with the task", Kurt said, his tone much quieter than before. Blaine could sense he had crossed a line, so he followed Kurt's instructions, even though he knew Kurt deserved what he had said.

"I'm sorry". Blaine finally stated, looking at Kurt for some kind of approval. Kurt huffed, "okay". From what he'd heard, that was as good as he was going to get from Kurt, so Blaine took it. "So I heard they made you hall monitor". "It's just a way to give me some responsibility so I feel some kind of school pride. Although, if I find anyone outside of bed after hours, they'd better believe they're going to have some kind of psychological scars". Blaine huffed a laugh at this, even though he had no doubts that it was true. "I'm a hall monitor too you know, I guess I'll see you out there". He replied as the class was finishing up. "Maybe". Kurt replied and swiftly walked out the classroom. Blaine grinned, that was much more than he had ever hoped for.

Blaine was just about to leave the dingy classroom to head to herbology when he heard a horrific retching sound from the other corner. Connor was violently puking purple gunge beside a furious Professor Malo who had purple stains all over his expensive robes. Connor was pulled from the classroom by the ears, still throwing up, while the teacher was yelling profanities at the boy. Blaine couldn't help but laugh as his friends joined him. "Mate, we have to talk about you and Riddle, but that was too funny to ignore". Nick said. "What on earth happened?" Blaine asked through his giggles. "There was a puking pasty in the cauldron, can't for the life of me think how that got in there, and he tasted some and suddenly, boom!" Blaine continued to laugh all the way to herbology, thinking about how this day which could have been a disaster, was actually pretty great.


	5. The Hall Monitors

Kurt was tired and quite frankly, pissed off. This whole hall monitor thing was a joke. He had homework to do, including potions work which was starting to trouble him, so Kurt had been hoping to ask Blaine for some tutoring. Kurt had all but given up trying to avoid the boy, as they were potions partners after all. Also, Kurt was starting to become good friends with some Slytherins who weren't hanging around him for his name, and he had heard they were sneaking out to torment the giant squid tonight, and Kurt definitely wanted to be a part of that. But no. Instead Kurt was mindlessly wandering around the halls of the castle in the one in a million chance a first year had decided to be stupid and explore. It was cold, it was dark, and, as much as he would never admit it, a bit creepy. Furthermore, Kurt had received word of the results of his Quidditch try out; he was now the Slytherin seeker, and he really needed to practice to be up to speed with the rest of the team.

Kurt slowly meandered along a corridor in the western part of the castle, his wand in front of him emitting a bright green glow. He'd been at this for about two hours now, and he still had a few more to go, then he would have to cram in his homework before sleeping for five hours. What a way to introduce me to Hogwarts, Kurt thought.

Meanwhile, Blaine was briskly walking around the castle, his wand glowing red instead of Kurt's green. Even though it made his tired and cranky the next morning, he loved being a hall monitor. It gave Blaine a sense of pride and purpose in the castle and it helped him find some real gems of hidden spots in the castle; the room of requirements was his favourite find so far. Blaine looked at all the paintings on the wall, giving a nod and a smile to any portraits that glanced his way. He filled his mind with thoughts of the upcoming Quidditch match. He knew Kurt was the Slytherin seeker this year, and he really wanted to beat Kurt, even though he never wanted to cause a frown to form on that face. Blaine was completely smitten with Kurt; he filled every dream and every thought throughout his day. Wes, David and the rest of Blaine's Gryffindor friends spent ample amounts of time warning him of their suspicions of Kurt's intentions, but there was something in Blaine that really truly believed that Kurt was a good person with a bad past and an unfortunate last name, and he really wanted to get to know him better.

Blaine's thoughts of Kurt were interrupted by…Kurt. The two smashed into each other as they rounded a corner, the green and red from their wands causing a weird glow of yellow to fill the room. Blaine landed rather sorely on his rear end, while Kurt just stepped back a few feet. It was silent for a few moments; Kurt looking down at Blaine, Blaine looking up at Kurt. Eventually, the Riddle boy offered his hand to Potter, helping him back to his feet. Blaine started to brush down his robe, hoping to get rid of some of the embarrassment on him. Once again, the pair looked at each other.

"Hello again", Blaine finally said once he had recovered from his fall, "I'm glad to see a familiar face on my patrol, do you want to walk with me?" Blaine's heart was beating. He wasn't sure if he could handle the rejection from taking such a leap. "Sure, patrol's pretty boring anyway" was the reply.

"No way! It's the best! There's so many places to explore in the castle, it's amazing. I've spent my whole school life finding the coolest places to hide out. I'm going to have to show you my favourites". Kurt was overwhelmed by the boy's enthusiasm, he was sure Blaine was going to tell him to get lost or try and get secrets out of him for his grandfather, but the boy was being nothing but courteous and welcoming, something Kurt had never really experienced before; "Sure", he replied breathlessly, deciding for once in his life to accept kindness without considering any hidden meaning. He deserved it.

From them on, every patrol, Blaine would show Kurt a new hidden secret in the castle, some Kurt was unimpressed with, others Kurt could see himself spending all his time in. Their conversations ranged from talking about Quidditch and schoolwork, to more serious matters that the two just couldn't avoid.

"So, do you see your parents often?" Blaine finally asked while the pair were in the room of requirements, which today looked like the Gryffindor common room, with some splashes of green. Kurt sighed; "not since they disappeared, honestly, I don't really care, I prefer being alone. At least it means nobody is giving me sneers when I don't want to kill anyone". Blaine was shocked, he could not imagine having such a life. "Well, if it's any consolation, I don't think you're anything like your parents. I think you're amazing". Kurt had never heard such words be directed to him in his life. It was at that moment Kurt knew he could never lose Blaine. He had to have him in his life. "What about you then. I take it you see your grandparents fairly often". "Yeah, not as much as I'd like but I get that they're busy. They're really awesome, I love my family". Sensing Kurt's look of sadness Blaine added "maybe you could come meet them sometimes, there'll be no judgement I swear, and we put on the coolest fireworks show in the summer holidays". Kurt was once again dumfounded by the boy, "you…you really want me over for the summer? To stay with the family my family tried to kill?" Blaine replied quickly, "look, if I like you and trust you, they'll trust you, and they'll have to like you because you're amazing. I'd love to have you over, Kurt". There was that word again, 'amazing'. Kurt felt so lucky to have found such an amazing friend. Kurt loved being a hall monitor.

Both boys continued to meet every night on patrol, learning more and more about each other, keeping their relationship a secret due to the judgement of others. Both boys continued to repress and ignore their growing romantic feelings towards one another, feeling sure that the other didn't want that. After all, their relationship was special, and neither boy wanted to ruin that.


	6. The Quidditch Match

**Hey guys-thanks for all the amazing reviews I've had so far; I'm glad you're enjoying this story as much as I am.**

**Firstly, I wanted to address something a reviewer said which was that they wished the chapters were longer; so do I! I used to do creative writing all the time when I was younger but high school kind of kicked that out of me with all the essays and stuff, so I'm sort of retraining myself to write which means I find it hard to stretch out a story. I hope to get better though!**

**Also, please stick with this story-their relationship will progress soon and at a fast rate. I have the whole story and each chapter planned out and most of them have some pretty exciting stuff in them, including the yule ball, occulemcy, Christmas and jealousy. **

Finally, the day of the Quidditch match arrived, and the whole castle was buzzing with anticipation. Not only did the winner move on to the final to compete for the cup, but a match between Slytherin and Gryffindor always caused havoc and mayhem. Everyone in the castle was sporting supporting colours; the Hufflepuffs mainly red, and the Ravenclaws mainly green. The air was cold and nippy, but nobody minded if Quidditch was available.

In the red changing room, Blaine was anxious, more anxious than normal, in fact. "You're going to do great, mate, like always". Wes says from behind Blaine, both looking out onto the field. "Yeah, it's not like you have to put in any effort until the last couple of minutes anyway", Jeff pitches in. Blaine huffed a laugh at this, his friends always knew how to cheer him up. They couldn't stop the weird butterflies in his stomach, though. Blaine was competing against Kurt, who he'd heard was an excellent player. What if they both had to reach for the snitch at the same moment? Could he just snatch it from Kurt's grasp? Blaine lived for Quidditch, something in him just couldn't let himself lose, but he didn't want to hurt Kurt and their still-budding friendship. Blaine was drawn out of his thoughts by a loud; "come on men; let's kill some snakes!" and the following cheers than accompanied it.

Meanwhile, Kurt was in the green changing room, pacing back and forth. He was confident of his abilities, no doubt. Kurt had been playing Quidditch since he could walk; it was one of the few luxuries his parents allowed him. Flying was second nature, but on this day, Kurt felt nervous. He knew Blaine was an amazing seeker, it was all anyone could talk about at breakfast this morning. If Blaine was better than him, Kurt wasn't sure their relationship could survive. As a Riddle, Kurt was innately selfish, competitive and snarky. If Blaine caught that snitch before he did, then Kurt wasn't sure he would be able to hold his tongue, and that would definitely cost him Blaine. Much too soon, the team started to walk out onto the field to many jeers and cheers, and the team captains shook hands; Blaine and Connor. Kurt could see they were squeezing as hard as they could, but both have a brave face on. He rolled his eyes, typical.

The whistle suddenly blew, and both teams flew high into the air; the wind catching them a bit until they steadied themselves. Gryffindor were playing much more strongly than Slytherin, that was clear from the get go. Obviously the confidence that the green team had wasn't enough to get them through. Slytherin did manage to get a few goals in, but Gryffindor were an unstoppable fighting machine.

Both Blaine and Kurt spent most of the match circling the pitch from a high viewpoint, occasionally catching each other's eye and smiling. The match had been going on for almost an hour at this point, and there had been no sighting of the snitch. Eventually, Blaine flew over to where Kurt had situated himself or the time being; near the Hufflepuff stand. "Hey", Blaine said breathlessly. "Hey yourself", Kurt replied in a jokingly flirty manner. Since the two had become closer, Kurt had definitely opened himself up and become more trusting and more himself around Blaine, who was proud to know that Kurt felt he could act like that around him and him only. "Bit of a bummer for you, isn't it? You know, what with Slytherin getting thrashed". At this point, even if Kurt caught the snitch, Gryffindor were going to win. "Oh, it's okay. As long as I beat you I don't really care what the score is", Kurt stated in a teasing manner. Blaine laughed at this and continued to circle the pitch.

Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine could see Kurt suddenly nose dive towards the ground; following his seeker instincts, Blaine immediately flew over and dove down as well, both reached the ground at an incredible rate before pulling up and flying towards the sky again. Blaine could finally see the glare of the snitch right beside Kurt's hand. At this point, both boys were side by side with their arms outstretched, their competitive streaks kicking in. They fingers touched as they clambered for the snitch, both ignoring the jolt of electricity they felt at the contact. Suddenly, Kurt's hand became clasped around the golden ball, causing both of them to level out their broomsticks. Kurt waved his hand in the air, showing off his catch. The final whistle blew and everyone approached the ground. The Gryffindors all started cheering and heckling each other good heartedly, congratulating each other and patting each other on the back. Blaine was of course happy to have won, but felt he had let the team down by not catching the snitch.

Blaine looked over at Kurt amongst the dejected Slytherin players. Kurt looked so happy and proud of himself to have catch the snitch that Blaine couldn't help but be somewhat glad he lost against him, even if he would never admit it. Blaine was about to go and congratulate Kurt and tease him a bit when Connor appeared by Kurt's side and gave him a ginormous hug and a yell of congratulations and a never-ending stream of compliments. Kurt looked so happy at that moment that Blaine had to turn around and go back into the castle, completely dejected.

Kurt was surprised by Connor's appearance, and was even more surprised by the bone-crushing hug that followed. What was not surprising was the flirty compliments and congratulations that streamed out of his sleazy mouth. But Kurt wasn't even bothered by it, he was too happy at his individual win, and couldn't wait to rub it in Blaine's face, in a friendly way of course. Kurt turned to try and find the Gryffindor boy, but found the team had left, probably to go celebrate. Oh well, Kurt thought, he'd find him later, perhaps with the snitch wrapped around his neck like a necklace.


	7. An Important Talk

**Thanks again for the reviews and for reading the story. Again, this chapter doesn't really have much content, but it is really important for the boys' relationship. I know this chapter might be a bit infuriating, but it won't be too long now. ;)**

* * *

As the weeks went on, Blaine and Kurt grew increasingly closer. The two were thick as thieves when alone, and even when others were around they managed to give each other sly smiles when they passed each other in the corridors. Classes were going well for both, and Kurt had successfully managed to settle in to the castle. Most of the Slytherins who were cautious of the boy overcame their prejudice once Kurt caught the snitch, but the other houses weren't quite so carefree around him. Not that Kurt minded, all he wanted was the approval of his Slytherin peers and Blaine, which he had, and for Connor to piss off, which had not happened yet.

Kurt was growing more and more tired of the boy, who had, at several points over the course of the term, tried to grope Kurt's butt, not that he was having any of it, mind you. Kurt had hinted and hinted at the foul boy to leave him alone, even using his vicious, vicious words, but Connor seemed to forget what he said immediately after. Kurt wasn't sure if he was after his "fame" or if he wanted some kind of romantic relationship, or if Connor just wanted a one night stand, but Kurt could not wait for the boy to take the hint, and he often caught himself gripping his wand tightly in his pocket in the presence of the creature. Especially because spending time with Connor was really starting to cut into his time with Blaine.

Speaking of Blaine, he was starting to feel the hot flame of jealousy whenever he saw Kurt near Connor. He knew Kurt was allowed to have his own friends, but the LeStrange boy was so arrogant and sleazy, and tried to sleep with the whole school. Blaine just wanted to protect Kurt from being hurt, although he couldn't see why Kurt would want to hang around such a guy in the first place. To be honest, Blaine was starting to doubt his platonic relationship with Kurt. He was so sure a week ago that he enjoyed Blaine's company, but now, after seeing Connor practically glued to Kurt's side, Blaine started to wonder if maybe he wasn't enough for Kurt. Perhaps his stories were boring, or he was too needy, or if Kurt decided it was embarrassing to be seen with the likes of a Gryffindor.

Blaine could not get these nagging thoughts out of his head, and as a result, he started to see Kurt less and less. If they started a conversation in a secluded alcove, and Connor walked their way, Blaine would quickly excuse himself and leave, not wanting to get in the way of their perhaps budding romance. Or maybe they're already in a relationship, Blaine thought, and he was simply getting in the way. Jealousy raged through the boy, he wanted to go up to Connor and punch his smug little face. After a week or two of feeling such a way, Blaine was completely surprised when Kurt confidently strolled up to him in his usual supreme manner and asked him to meet in the room of requirements that evening. Of course Blaine agreed immediately.

Later than night, the two boys found themselves sitting on their usual sofa in the secret room. "I'm sorry I haven't been spending much time with you", Kurt said, "and you can know I mean it because I never apologise". Blaine laughed at the latter part of the statement, relief washing through him, glad that Kurt wasn't avoiding him.

"There's no need to apologise", Blaine said, "I get that you want to spend time with Connor, after all, the beginning of a relationship is a very lovely-dovey stage, I get it". Although saying this killed Blaine, he was nothing if not a gentleman. "What?" was the reply, causing Blaine to quickly look over at Kurt's confused face.

"Do you seriously think I would date that rat?" Kurt looked positively disgusted with the idea. Blaine rushed out his reply, "you two just look really close and I thought since you've known each other forever, and…" Blaine was quickly interrupted by Kurt.

"I can't stand the weasel, trust me, I would much rather be spending my time with you, he just can't seem to keep himself to himself". Blaine had never been so relieved in his life. "So….you're single? And I'm single?"

"That's right", Kurt replied, unless there's something you're not telling me" he joked. "No, no, no" was the hasty reply. "To be honest", Blaine continued, "I've never had a boyfriend before".

"Me neither", Kurt replied, "Nobody can hold up to my high standards". Blaine laughed at this, "I wouldn't expect any less of you Kurt Hummel". The boys sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. "So, do you like anyone?" Blaine asked, praying for the only answer he wanted. After another few moments, Kurt replied, "Yes, although it's completely impractical and there's no way they feel the same way".

"I have the same problem, everyone and their mothers wouldn't want us to be together, but I can't help feeling we are meant to be, as cheesy as that sounds". Kurt hummed as a response. Both boys are well unaware that they are talking about each other. Kurt was the first to speak up again;

"It sounds a bit like our friendship. Maybe we should start a trend at this old-fashioned school".

"What do you mean?" was Blaine's reply.

"I mean, Blaine Potter, can I sit with you at breakfast tomorrow?"

"Of course you may", was Blaine's response as he tried to hold in his massive grin. Both boys didn't mention the possible backlash they would get, but both were too happy to bring it up, both excited for the morning, and both completely oblivious to the other's feelings.


	8. Breakfasts And Kisses

**Hey guys; sorry for the lack of an update, I was in London over the weekend and forgot to mention it in the last chapter, but I'm back now!**

**Also, a savvy reviewer pointed out that in the last chapter I called Kurt Hummel instead of Riddle, so I'm very sorry about that!**

**Lastly, just a quick thought-Malo (as in Professor Malo) is Latin for evil. It's not foreshadowing or anything, I just thought it was cool!**

The next morning brought mixed feelings to the two boys. Both were excited that they would reveal to the school their friendship, but they also felt anxious due to the possible responses they would get. Blaine's friends had been briefly told of his alliance with Kurt, while the latter boy remained tight-lipped about where he went in the evenings.

The boys met at the bottom of the stairs leading to the great hall after everyone had already started eating their breakfast. The sound of murmuring and chewing could be heard even from outside the heavy doors.

"Ready?" Asked Blaine, looking as nervous as Kurt. "As I'll ever be", was the reply. Both boys reached to hold the others hand, but fought against it, fearing rejection. The two faked confidence and sauntered in to the great hall. Everyone was too caught up in their beautiful breakfast to look at the latecomers to the room. Blaine strode further ahead than Kurt and sat in his usual position on the long pews lining the Gryffindor table. Kurt followed swiftly behind and quietly sat beside Blaine

It was at this point that heads started to turn, specifically, Slytherin heads. Heckles could be heard from the snakes while the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws just stared.

"Got yourself a boyfriend, Kurt?" yelled an older Slytherin boy. "Or have they converted you?" he continued.

Someone else shouted; "You going to be kissing babies and skipping through fields of daisies, Riddle? What would your daddy think, huh?" Kurt was used to this prejudice, but he wasn't used to people saying things to adamantly to his face; everyone was scared of him, this never happened. But Riddles don't cry, and so Kurt sucked it up, ignored them, and turned his attention to his immediate company.

Beside him, Blaine wasn't having much luck either. The Gryffindors around him were violently whispering; "what the hell, Blaine?"

"You trying to get us all killed too?"

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"I thought you were a real Gryffindor, Blaine, not a snake-lover".

"What would your grandfather think?"

Blaine was having a harder time keeping his emotions in check. Kurt could see the boys eyes glisten with tears as his former friends spewed insults at him. Kurt shuffled closer to the Potter boy and tried to show support without causing more drama.

Luckily, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff leapt in at that moment and tried to save the morning.

"Good morning Kurt, I'm glad the table didn't burn you when you tried to sit down". Kurt knew this was a joke, and so replied in the same manner.

"Oh yes, I thought a lion would pounce in and attack me".

The boys continued their good humour, ignoring the whispers and shouts that surrounded them. Eventually Blaine loosened up a bit and joined in, becoming more and more thankful that at least his closest friends accepted Kurt, and dare he say it, even like Kurt. Neither boy could see Connor's glare from the Slytherin table, his stomach seething with jealousy and rage. How dare a filthy Gryffindor steal away the most amazing and perfect being? He thought. Kurt was beautiful and had so much potential to become an amazing Death Eater if he tried, but instead he seemed to be under the spell of Blaine. Connor would have to intervene before things went too far.

Kurt continued through the next couple of weeks to sit with the Gryffindors for breakfast, and sitting with his own house for lunch and dinner. Blaine never joined him over at the green table due to the hatred of the Slytherins. Kurt adored his house, but without Blaine, and with the addition of jaunts and insults about their relationship at his table, Kurt was beginning to wish he could sit with Blaine and his friends all the time.

Hall patrol continued throughout the weeks as well, with Kurt and Blaine's friendship still going strong. But the tension between them was increasing as well. Whenever their hands touched, both boys would jump apart and stay silent for the next couple of minutes before one of them strained to start the conversation again. Now that the school was aware of their friendship, the boys started to hang out in between classes and in the library as well. They felt a lot freer, even with the sneers and stares they received. The boys even became partners in more than potions, enjoying each other's company in almost every class.

It was one evening on hall patrol that things came to a head. The day had been trying for the boys, with an above-average number of jeers about them being boyfriends, and ruder thoughts. They had accidentally touched hands no less than seven times, not that either were counting, and at lunch, Blaine had stumbled over his robes and landed on Kurt, both on the floor. Blaine had stood up and offered his hand to Kurt, as a gentleman does, but not before the two of them stared at each other's lips for several long seconds. Therefore, while patrolling the halls, the pair were very silent, and it had become a touch awkward.

Kurt was the one who decided to break the silence first, jabbering on about this, that and the other, just trying to fill the silence, even though he knew he was boring the other boy. He continued this speech for a good five minutes, starting to talk about why toads were essential for skin care when he felt something warm on his lips. It felt nice. Kurt responded eagerly to the sensation and moved his mouth against the warm object. It took several long seconds for Kurt to realise that this thing attached to his face was Blaine. More specifically, Blaine's lips. He was being kissed by Blaine. Kurt's mind went into overdrive analysing what this meant and what he should do, until Blaine ran his tongue along Kurt's lips, opening both their mouths. This shut Kurt's thoughts up and he responded eagerly to the kiss once more. Both boys closed their eyes and continued kissing. Kurt moved his hands to Blaine's gelled hair that was starting to free itself and curl, while Blaine moved both of his strong, warm hands to Kurt's waist and quickly pull Kurt to his body so the pair were pressed up against each other.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps several corridors along, causing them both to spring backwards quickly. The two looked very dishevelled and were breathing quickly. Once the sound of footsteps had quietened, the two stayed were they were. Kurt didn't know what to say, the boy he was almost in love with had kissed him, and with some passion too, was this a joke? Did Blaine just want to get his first kiss over with? Blaine's mind was racing as well. He had just made out with the boy he loved. Who had kissed back. What should be do now? Kurt looked like he was about to speak, so Blaine got in first;

"I'm sorry, Kurt…I'll see you in Defence tomorrow, I guess. Bye". Then he hastily walked off in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. That solves it then, Kurt thought. Blaine had obviously just wanted a kiss, nothing more, and Kurt was there. Dejected, Kurt slowly walked back to the dungeons, wanting nothing more than to go back to a couple of weeks ago, when he and Blaine had been nothing more than great friends. Now, it seemed, they would never be friends again.


	9. Occulemcy

**Hey guys-thanks for the amazing reviews my last chapter got! I'm really excited about where this story's going. Also, I just wanted to point you to my two tumblr. The first is my regular blog; .com and the second is my fanfic rec page; .com**

**Lastly, I just wanted to explain something. In this chapter, Kurt had vivid memories of Voldemort. Obviously if this was completely HP canon compliant, Voldemort would have been long dead before Kurt was even born. But if it was truly canon compliant, You-Know-Who wouldn't have any children. Basically, I'm stretching the fabric of reality here and saying that he died much later, once Kurt was born.**

The next day brought a lot of tension between the two boys. Both arrived early to their Defence against the Dark Arts lesson, hoping to avoid the other, resulting in them being the only two in the classroom for a good five minutes. Blaine was the first to break the silence;

"Hey, Kurt, look, I'm sorry about yesterday".

"What do you mean?" Kurt replied. Blaine took a deep breath;

"I shouldn't have kissed you, you probably didn't even want me to, and it was a spur of the moment thing, and I shouldn't have run off afterwards. I mean, I spring a kiss on you and then I just leave? I'm so sorry, Kurt". Kurt was confused by this. Did Kurt mean he was regretted kissing Kurt, or that he was sorry for being rude? For now, Kurt decided to just accept Blaine's apology. After all, he missed his best friend already, and it hadn't even been twenty four hours;

"It's okay, Blaine. Let's just move on, okay?" Kurt said, and went to their usual table near the back of the classroom. Blaine was relieved. He was so glad Kurt had forgiven him and wasn't angry; he didn't know what he would have done if Kurt was angry with him and ruined their friendship. But at the same time, Blaine felt upset. This must mean Kurt didn't want a repeat of last night, which saddened Blaine greatly. With a final sigh, he joined Kurt at their table.

The teacher swept into the room once all the students had settled down, causing everyone to turn towards the front. "Today class, we will be continuing our work on occulemcy. But today, I thought we would take it even further; you will get into pairs and try to access the other's mind, while your partner tries to block it out". This caused murmurs throughout the class; they had never had such a hands-on lesson before. "To add to the stakes", the teacher continued, "Your memories will be projected into the air for the whole class to see. This should cause you to work extra hard at keeping those memories secret". With this she flicked her wand, causing all the tables and chairs to sweep out from under the students and stand against the wall. The unlucky students who had poor balance picked themselves up from the floor and stood around the classroom. Kurt and Blaine immediately picked each other for the task, both apprehensive about what the other would see. "Potter, Riddle, you first".

The two boys stepped into the middle of the classroom, with everyone else circling them. Kurt tried to access Blaine's mind first. The Potter boy gave Kurt an encouraging nod and closed his eyes, ready to fight off the spell. Once Kurt flicked his wand, an almost see-through cloud appeared above everyone's head, showing a slideshow of Blaine's memories. These included Blaine's first steps, being sorted into Gryffindor, and even a heart-warming memory of him and Harry Potter spending the day in Diagon Alley. Then, a memory of Kurt and Blaine passionately kissing the night before flashed up, causing both the boys to blush and Blaine to fight even harder to shut off the memories. The people around them were whispering now, as the memory had just confirmed the rumours and gossip that had been filling the school for the last couple of months. Eventually, Blaine managed to block off the memories, causing the cloud to immediately disappear. "Very good, Blaine", the professor said, "but perhaps you should work on being quicker on the defence, yes?" Blaine could only nod, both embarrassed that people saw his intimate memories, and out of breath. Kurt was silent. "Riddle, you next", the teacher called. Kurt steadied himself, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths.

It really surprised no one that the first memory to appear was once again, the kiss. More whispers appeared, and even a few immature giggles. The scene then moved on to Kurt practicing the unforgivable curses on spiders and small creatures, even a cat. The class felt deathly silent and Kurt tried even harder to shut the memories off. The cloud then showed a truly shocking memory. Kurt was about six or seven, and was in the presence of his grandfather and the most feared man in magic history; Voldemort. The evil man had a somewhat soft expression on his face, and had just entered a grand living room, approaching Kurt who was sitting on the floor by the fire. The two embraced, with Kurt stating quietly how much he loved him. Voldemort's face turned into a mixture of a grimace at the thought of love, and calm, as he knew Kurt would make a devoted Death Eater when he was older. Blaine was so shocked at this memory that he broke the spell before Kurt could fight it off. When Kurt regained his senses a bit better, he saw the whole class looking completely shocked, especially Blaine.

The teacher was the first to come to her senses; "Don't worry, Riddle. We understand your family situation and do not blame you for anything that happened when you were an impressionable child". She may be scary, but Kurt thinks he may have just found his new favourite teacher. "Class dismissed", she shouted, causing the class to flee from the room. This left Kurt and Blaine standing in the middle of the classroom alone.

"I'm sorry", Kurt said, "I'm sorry you had to see that, you have to know that's not who I am anymore, I didn't know it was wrong!" Kurt was pleading now.

"I know Kurt", Blaine said softly and slowly, obviously thinking, "I think I'm going to go study".

"Do you want me to come with you? You did say you needed help on your Care of Magical Creatures homework".

"No", Blaine said quickly, "no, I think I can manage thanks, I'll see you later". Kurt was heartbroken. Blaine was scared of him. Completely scared. He had to know that this wasn't who Kurt was anymore, surely he had proven that? Kurt started to get angry at Blaine. What did he have to do to get some kind of respect and prove his worth? He had fought every instinct he had learned to fit in here, and suddenly what everyone already knew about his past was confirmed and now nobody would look at him. Kurt was filled with rage.

He stormed out the classroom and practically ran to the library, where he saw Blaine looking dejected.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Kurt screamed, causing Blaine to jump, alarmed. "I HAVE DONE NOTHING, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, BUT BE NICE TO YOU AND TRY AND BE FRIENDS WITH YOU, AND SHOW YOU THAT I AM A DECENT PERSON. AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU RUN AWAY AS SOON AS YOU SEE MY PAST. I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT BLAINE". Everyone in the library was terrified, nobody had ever seen the famous Riddle wrath before. Blaine composed himself quickly and fought back;

"Kurt! I just needed some time to myself. What I saw was completely shocking. Did you truly expect me to just run into your arms and pretend I never saw anything? Because I did, and yes, I was completely and utterly terrified. But guess what, I was going to come and speak to you about it so we could hopefully move past it. But I guess you aren't mature enough to handle an adult conversation". Kurt had remained silent through this speech, both angry and hurt. Then Blaine said something which really killed Kurt, "why don't you go run off and play with your Death Eaters". Kurt had never cried, but this was the closest he had ever been. His anger got the better of him, and Kurt fought back with a final blow; "you are weak. Blaine Potter. I hate you". Of course Kurt didn't mean it, but he wanted to cause some damage after Blaine had done the same to him. "Fine", Blaine said, "don't ever speak to me again". Both boys went their separate ways; Blaine sobbed, Kurt smashed things.

**Sorry guys! Don't worry, you're going to ADORE the next chapter! ;)**

**Also, Connor will be making an appearance soon-I haven't forgotten about him!**


	10. Christmas

**Hey guys-sorry about the links to my tumblr on my last entry; here they are again- helpimstuckinsidethecomputer*tumblr*com and my fanfic rec page; everybodylovesklainefic*tumblr*com**

A few days after Kurt and Blaine's fall-out, the Christmas holidays arrived. As usual, the grounds were covered in deep, white snow. A large Christmas tree, beautifully decorated, stood at the entrance to the castle, and snowflakes fell in the great hall. Although most students had gone home for the holidays, the castle had an excited buzz; all the children excited for the weekend and presents.

Kurt, of course, was staying in the school for Christmas, not that he cared. Kurt was in a foul mood, to the point where nobody had approached him. He had never felt so miserable before. He was alone for Christmas, he was in a place he didn't want to be, he had no family to talk to, he had no presents, and most importantly, he didn't have Blaine. Kurt and Blaine hadn't spoken since their argument, which made both boy absolutely distraught. Blaine's probably at home right now, Kurt thought, he's probably sitting by the fire in a homemade Christmas jumper, while his family give him hugs and kisses and a bounty of presents. Kurt was currently sitting in the great hall, picking at his lunch, there were only a few Slytherins sitting at the table, spread out and away from Kurt.

Kurt had his head in his arms when he heard something thump on the table beside him. Kurt looked up to see a perfectly wrapped present sitting before him, with a Slytherin-green bow tied on top. This caused Kurt to look up even further to see Blaine standing before him, looking both nervous and angry. "Merry Christmas", was Blaine's first words. Kurt was completely lost for words, "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home with your _amazing_ family?" his snark couldn't be hidden in his words. We might be fighting, and we might never be friends again, but I couldn't go home knowing you were here on your own. So I stayed". Blaine looked sad. Kurt had never experiences such affection before; "thank you", he whispered. Blaine nodded and sat opposite him, gesturing towards the present. "I didn't get you anything", Kurt said shyly, embarrassed that he had been so thoughtless. "It's fine, just open it". Kurt did just that. Inside was a beautiful scarf. It was silver, with slight sparkles in it in the slight shape of snakes. Embroidered into its seams was green silk. It was absolutely beautiful. Kurt had never received a gift so thoughtful and amazing. He looked at Blaine with complete adoration in his eyes;

"I love it. Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" Blaine looked thrilled that Kurt loved the present, even though he still have a hint of hurt in his deep brown eyes. "No problem. I guess I'll go back to my table now".

"No!" Kurt almost shouted, causing Blaine to make eye contact with the blue-eyed boy. "Please, sit with me?"

"Sure". Was the short response. Kurt put on his scarf and the two made small talk over lunch. The air was still full of tension, but both boys enjoyed catching up with what had been going on in each other's lives over the last few days. Eventually, they had to part as lunch had ended, which saddened both of them deeply. They parted ways, with thoughts of only each other.

It was another few days before Kurt and Blaine spoke again, Christmas day, in fact. Kurt had made his way up to the Gryffindor tower, his scarf wrapped stylishly around his neck. He wasn't sure how to go about entering the common room, as he didn't know the password, so he tightened his fist and banged against the portrait of the Fat Lady, causing her to squeal in shock and pain. The door opened slowly to a scared looking first year, who seemed absolutely petrified at the sight of the Riddle boy. Kurt ignored him and sauntered into the room, looking around for Blaine, who he saw by the fire with a few fifth year students. He looked happy, which made Kurt smile.

"Blaine". Kurt stated as he walked over to the grand fireplace. "Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, "What are you doing in here? If you were caught you could be suspended!" Ahh, Blaine, Kurt thought, so naïve and innocent. "I got you this, I mean, I made it, because I didn't have time to buy you something, so I'm sorry it's not as good as this", Kurt said as his fingers lightly traced the scarf. Blaine opened the present. Inside was a bracelet. It looked just like a cheap friendship bracelet, but the strings were alternating colours; going from red, to green, to gold, to silver. The colours intertwined together, causing them to almost blend into one another. Blaine had tears in his eyes when he looked up again; "Kurt. I love it. I really love it. This is the most amazing thing I've ever received". And with that, Blaine flung himself into Kurt's arms, both boys holding tight onto each other, missing the presence of the other.

Eventually, Blaine pulled away and wiped the tears from his eyes, "can we talk, please? I think we both have things to say". Kurt nodded and noticed that the common room was pretty much empty now, so the two took residence on the chairs Blaine was sitting on before.

"I want to start by saying how sorry I am that I ignored you. I'll be honest, I was scared, which I shouldn't have been. I mean, I know you. I know now that you would never hurt me, I can't justify what I did, but I'm sorry. Also, I do want to speak to you again, I didn't mean that bit either".

Kurt heard broke for Blaine; "I'm sorry too. So, so sorry. I knew how scary what you saw was, but I expected everything to just go back to how it was, which I shouldn't have. Mostly, I want to say that I do not hate you, Blaine. I could never, ever hate you. I was just trying to hurt you. I let my rage get the better of me and, I'm sorry".

By this point the pair were very close together, knees touching as they both sat on adjacent chairs. Both boys smiled at the apologies, and held each other's hands tightly. Everything felt right in the world. Blaine took a deep breath and spoke again;

"Kurt. I'm just going to say it. What did that kiss mean to you?" This was not something Kurt wanted to think about right now, when everything had just gotten better again. "What did it mean to you?" he deflected, causing Blaine to huff out a laugh;

"Okay. Here goes. Honestly, I think I've been a little bit in love with you since I first saw you. I thought you were the most breath-taking person I've ever met, and yes, when I found out who you were, I wasn't sure I wanted to know you, but I just couldn't stay away. I won't say I'm completely in love with you yet, but I'm definitely getting there. I know others say it's ridiculous that we could even be friends, but I don't care. That kiss was not a mistake for me, Kurt, I've been wanting to do it for so long and I finally took the plunge but then got scared. And honestly, it's probably one of the best things that has ever happened to me". The room fell silent once Blaine had finished, the two just looking at each other. "Your turn", Blaine finally said quietly.

"I think I've always been a bit in love with you two. Like you, I couldn't stay away, and you're honestly my favourite person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, Blaine Potter. That kiss was amazing, and I can't stop thinking about it, and I would like nothing more than for you to do it again".

Kurt had just finished when he felt the familiar sensation of warm lips on his. This time, he was more prepared, he opened his mouth against Blaine's and the two deepened the kiss. Like before, Blaine moved his hands to hold Kurt's waist possessively, while Kurt tangled his hands in Blaine's hair. The two kissed for a good five minutes before they pulled away.

"Kurt, will you _please _be my boyfriend?" Blaine asked with a large smile on his face. "Of course, you dummy", Kurt replied, pulling both of them into a tight hug.

"Best. Christmas. Ever". Blaine said.

**Yay! Hope you liked this chapter, but the story is far from over yet. ;) Also, every now and then I slip in a canon Glee line; there's been two so far, so if you can spot them, well done! **

**When I read fics, sometimes there is something I really don't want to happen, and if it does it ruins the whole story for me, and if the author hints at it, I don't want to read the rest of the story in case it happens. So if that makes sense, there is something I'm going to tell you doesn't happen in the story, in case you were worried about it. SPOILER ALERT: there will be no cheating in this story. They will have some struggles, but neither Kurt nor Blaine will cheat.**


	11. Going Public

The days after Christmas were some of the best days of Kurt's life. He and Blaine would meet up during hall patrol as usual, but instead of lingering touches and sneaky eye gazes, the two would clasp their hands tightly together and kiss each other whenever they felt like it. Every now and then, there would be a knock on the Slytherin common room door. Once opened, the hallway would be empty except from a lavish gift like a bouquet of flowers, or a picnic basket full of goodies, labelled for Kurt from Blaine. Kurt had never really enjoyed his life, but right now, he honestly couldn't be happier.

Blaine wasn't much better off. Wes and David kept commenting on how love-sick he was. The group were starting to get sick of Blaine's heart eyes and the fact that he followed Kurt wherever he went like a puppy. But honestly, they were all pleased for him, and hadn't seen Blaine this happy in a long time. They were the only people in the castle to know the extent of his relationship with Kurt, considering they had once walked in on the couple making out of Blaine's bed while they were supposed to be in Herbology. The moment was awkward, but the group just teased in a good-natured way and everything went back to normal.

Kurt could only find one problem with their relationship; nobody else knew. They weren't trying to keep it a secret per-se, but it just so happened that nobody else had found out, and honestly, it made Kurt feel a bit like Blaine's dirty little secret. So, like all good Slytherins, he decided to confront his boyfriend. This just so happened to occur on their next hall patrol.

"So have you told anyone else about us?" Kurt asked as the two sauntered around the castle holding hands.

"No, why?" Blaine replied, looking way too happy to just be walking around the school.

"I was just wondering if we were going to ever tell anyone. Or are you ashamed of me?" Kurt hadn't meant to just blurt out his thoughts, but it seemed his mind had other ideas. Blaine stopped suddenly in the corridor and took hold of Kurt's other hand so both were dangling between them.

"Kurt". Blaine said with a serious look on his face, "I want to shout from the rooftops that you are my boyfriend. Honestly, I was just so happy that the thought never crossed my mind. I would love to go public with you, no matter what other people say".

This was exactly what Kurt wanted to hear. He kissed Blaine passionately to express his gratitude, and they continued on their way, both with huge smiles on their faces.

The next morning Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand into the Great Hall. Although many were not keen on their friendship, by now it was nothing new, so nobody paid any attention to the new arrivals. It was not until Kurt walked Blaine over to the Gryffindor table and gave him a big, over exaggerated kiss that ended with a smacking sound that the students looked up. Whispers and jeers filled the hall, but they had gotten used to this. Blaine sat down with a love-sick, happy look on his face, while Kurt walked over to the Slytherin table, ignoring his classmates, and sat down looking very pleased with himself.

The talks and whispers surrounding Kurt and Blaine lasted for almost two weeks; longer than any other gossip that had spread in the rumour mill before, but, like all good news, eventually nobody cared any more. And the couple walked hand in hand around the castle whenever they wanted. Every now and then someone, normally a Slytherin, or surprisingly, a Ravenclaw, would approach them and tell one of them that they should watch their backs, and that the relationship would ruin the whole school. Both boys understood their concern, but they trusted the other completely, and paid no attention to the nay-sayers.

It was another couple of weeks before anything of note occurred. The whole school were enjoying their dinner in the Great Hall, when Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and stood in front of the teachers' table, to address the school;

"This year, something truly amazing will occur in the school. Something that has not been seen for decades". This already caused a buzz amongst the students. The headmaster fixed them all with her trademark stony stare, causing silence to fall around the room, and continued;

"Normally, the Yule Ball falls during the Triwizard Tournament. As we all know, since the Battle of Hogwarts, this event no longer takes place". Kurt felt a lot of stares on him, but he ignored them.

"However, the faculty agree that the Yule Ball promoted harmony, peace, tradition and friendship throughout the houses. Therefore this year, the school will be hosting a Yule Ball, exclusively for Hogwarts Students. I hope to see you all there. Do not forget to ask for a date".

Once she had finished the room burst with noise. Every student either yammering on excitedly, or groaning at the thought of a night of dancing awkwardly with someone you've never spoken to before. Kurt was somewhere in the middle. A chance to dress up and dance was not something he would ever pass up, but he never felt included in the school, and having to experience prolonged social contact with these people was not his idea of fun. Across the hall, Blaine was so excited. He imagined a night of dancing with Kurt, wooing him, and making everyone see how perfect they were together.

After dinner, Blaine rushed over to Kurt, who looked very hopeful, and starting talking about what a tradition the ball was, as he knew Kurt was not taught much about Hogwarts as a child. They walked all the way up to the Gryffindor common room, and then Blaine left with a kiss on the cheek and a goodbye. Kurt was very upset. He thought Blaine would have asked him to go with him, and yet, nothing. Maybe Blaine had his eye on someone else, or he didn't want to been seen as a couple with Kurt, or he thought Kurt would embarrass him. Maybe a Gryffindor had already asked Blaine, someone more attractive and more confident that Kurt. No. He knew he was getting ahead of himself, but did Blaine really not want to go with him? Kurt traipsed back to the dungeons, hoping that maybe tomorrow Blaine would ask, maybe he just needed time to think of a grand way of asking.

However when tomorrow came, Blaine still hadn't asked. Couples all around them were being asked by each other in grand, romantic ways, and yet Blaine yammered on about Potions class and Quidditch, without another mention of the ball.

Blaine was not on the same wavelength as Kurt. Once they had parted the other night at the portrait of the Fat Lady, Blaine went inside and started planning his outfit. He wanted to look good for Kurt, after all. You see, Blaine assumed that Kurt would know that of course Blaine wanted to go with him, who else would he possibly want to spend the night with? So poor, oblivious Blaine went about his day with the thought that he and Kurt would make the most handsome couple at the dance.

Almost a week went by, and Kurt still hadn't been asked by Blaine, and it had gotten to the point where he had given up and realised that he just didn't want to take him. It was at this moment that Kurt walked headlong into Connor, causing the two to almost sprawl backwards. Connor grabbed Kurt's hand, stopping him from landing on his butt and kept a hold of his wrist a little longer that Kurt would have liked. Once he had released his hold, Connor gave Kurt a once-over with his smarmy gaze, and asked a peculiar question;

"So, has pretty boy asked you to the ball yet?" Kurt was curious, why would Connor care? He decided to state the truth, as he didn't know what the boy was playing at.

"No". He stated dumbly. Connor tutted;

"Shame. I can't believe anyone would give up the chance to spend an evening with you. I bet you'd look amazing in your dress robes". Kurt couldn't help but blush. As much as he disliked Connor, it had been a while since Blaine had complimented him like that.

"So", Connor continued as he suddenly pulled a red rose out from behind his back, "would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the ball, Kurt?"


	12. Hogsmeade

**Thanks again for reading guys; I truly love your reviews and even those of you who just pop in and out without reviewing or anything; every read counts so thankyou so much!**

**I know this chapter feels like the end of the story, but it's not, don't worry! I've still got stuff planned. ;)**

**Also, I used to update every day, and now I just can't do that. The last and next couple of weeks are hectic. I will be updating every 2-3 days, which I think is still pretty decent considering fanfics that are considered to update regularly do so about once a week. Anyway, I hope you don't mind but I literally cannot find the time to write a chapter every day!**

Was this really happening? Kurt was in a complete state of shock; he knew Connor had a crush on him, I mean, he'd hardly been secretive about it, but he hadn't expected this.

"Erm..." Kurt started, before another voice interrupted, behind him;

"Excuse me?" Kurt turned around, shocked to see Blaine on one knee on the floor, holding his hands together in a pleading motion, "Kurt Hummel, will you please go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Kurt was happy, but also confused, but mainly happy; "yes, of course I will Blaine!". Kurt jumped into the other boy's arms and they hugged tightly, Connor was completely forgotten in Kurt's mind, but not in Blaine's, who glared daggers at the boy behind Kurt's back. Connor skulked off, muttering profanities under his breath. Blaine finally set Kurt down and cupped his face in his hands;

"I heard what Connor said...and what you said. Kurt I am so sorry that I didn't formally ask you, it was only when I heard your conversation that I realised what I'd done".

"So why didn't you ask me before?" Kurt replied, still looking happy, but confused.

"Because I assumed we were going together, silly. I wouldn't give up the chance to spend an amazing night with you!"

The pair embraced for a long while after that, causing a blockage in the corridor. They could hear the disgruntled noises of the students trying to push past them, but they didn't care. They were much too happy.

The weeks went by and the couple could not have been happier. They spent all the time they could together, only parting near curfew on days they didn't have hall patrol, as they weren't allowed in each other's dorms. To the great relief of Blaine, Kurt and himself managed to finish their potion's task, and ace it, of course. Kurt was surprised, he could mix potions in his sleep. Blaine was just happy that he didn't have to fear the wrath of Professor Malo.

However, of course, things weren't completely sunshine and daisies. In each class they had together, the Slytherins still managed to worm in many insults and jeers. Kurt was upset by this, as he loved his house and wanted to be accepted by his peers. Blaine was upset because Kurt was upset. As a result, Kurt started to sit with other people in classes, and would sometimes walk with his closest Slytherin friends to dinner, instead of his boyfriend. Blaine knew Kurt was trying to protect him, but he really missed his other half, and wanted to do something to show that he didn't care what anyone else thought about their relationship. His plan was set into motion the next week.

"Kurt", Blaine said confidently as he walked up to Kurt who was sitting studying at a table in the far corner of the library.

"Blaine", Kurt said in reply, looking suspicious. Blaine was grinning wildly, which normally meant he had a plan, which rarely ended well for Kurt.

"You and I are going to Hogsmeade".

"Oh are we now?" Kurt said with a sly grin. This game wasn't new for either of them.

"Yep, and I'm not taking no for an answer".

"Oh, I don't know, I think you'll have to persuade me". Kurt replied coyly. Blaine grinned at this and leant over the table to draw Kurt into a searing kiss. The two melted into it and their mouths seemed to move as one. They only stopped when the librarian gave them a gentle electric shock with her wand, telling them to move elsewhere or stop. Kurt and Blaine only moved their faces an inch apart, grinning into each other's eyes.

"Ok, I'm persuaded", was Kurt's answer. Blaine could only grin wider at this and left with a; "I'll pick you up at 10".

Blaine was so happy to show Kurt everything Hogsmeade had to offer. He showed him Honeydukes, where Kurt grumbled that he couldn't eat anything because it would ruin his complection, but bought enough stuff to last a year. He showed him Zonko's joke shop, which Kurt was more than delighted with. Blaine was more than happy to show Kurt around and explain every little gadget the store had to offer, keeping his arm securely around Kurt's waist the whole way around. Of course, the received stares from non-student shoppers who recognised the two boys, and saw the nature of their relationship, but they ignored it as usual.

Blaine made sure they ended their trip at the Three Broomsticks, which delighted Kurt the most. He tried his first Butterbeer which had been cruelly deprived from him as a child. They sat in a far corner at a table for two and kept their hands connected the whole time. They swapped more intimate stories about their childhood, or even just funny anecdotes from the day before. The two boys honestly couldn't say they'd had a better day in their whole lives.

As they were walking back to the castle through the snow, hands still connected, Kurt noticed an iced over pond by the Shrieking Shack, which Blaine had thoroughly enjoyed creeping Kurt out with all the ghost stories connected to the building. Blaine felt his hand suddenly hanked and before he knew it, they were at the pond edge.

"Are you ready?" Kurt said, a huge smile on his face.

"Oh no, Kurt I don't have the right shoes or anything! What if the ice cracks?" Blaine complained.

"I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave! Come on!" Without waiting for Blaine's reply, Kurt skidded onto the ice. Blaine wasn't surprised to find out that the boy was a natural, Kurt seemed to take to almost anything he tried to do. Before long, he was on the ice too, joining in with Kurt's giggles. Blaine didn't quite have the same skills as Kurt, and fell over a lot, causing Kurt to burst out into laughter, which warmed Blaine's heart.

The boys were having so much fun. Kurt was in the middle of a laughing fit, when he turned around to find Blaine's body plummeting towards him. They both fell to the ground laughing, Blaine on top of Kurt.

"Oops", Blaine said through his giggles. Once their laughter had died down, the two stared into each other eyes. You could say it was an 'ah hah' moment, but both boys had seen this coming for a while.

"I'm so in love with you", Blaine said, breathlessly.

"I love you too. So much", Kurt replied, and the two shared a kiss that felt more magical than any other, because they loved one another.


	13. Blow-Out

The confirmation of their love sprouted an almost new relationship between the boys. Both were much more comfortable touching the other, and, as Wes would say, were "constantly giving each other heart eyes…it's a bit annoying really". Kurt and Blaine were in a blissful world of their own; the happenings of the castle occurring without them even noticing. Their relationship had taken a leap in the physical aspects as well. Both boys knew they were ready and had done the deed the night after their declarations. The two couldn't have been happier.

But, of course, something always seemed to be getting in the way of their relationship. This time, it was school work. For a couple of weeks, the pair could get away with procrastinating to spend time with the other, but exams were drawing ever closer. As a result, they spent less and less time together. They would eat breakfast together, before separating for classes, then Kurt would spend lunch in the library while Blaine would spend it studying in the Gryffindor common room, as he was part of a study group. Then they would meet again for dinner before separating to try and catch up on all the homework they had been putting off.

This was really starting to take its toll in their relationships. Having just entered a physical one, Blaine thought that he and Kurt would spend all their time together, learning about each other, and so on. He knew it wasn't Kurt's fault but he was starting to wonder if they could survive exam period and the extra stresses of their final year. Kurt wasn't feeling any more optimistic. He had never found school hard, but he had more to catch up on that Blaine, as he had skipped extra study sessions to play Quidditch with some Slytherins. As much as he wouldn't admit it, Kurt did want his house to like him. As a result, he constantly had to blow Blaine off to go to the library, which saddened his greatly. He was loving where their relationship was going and felt that the two just weren't on that path any more.

It wasn't until two weeks after this problem began before Kurt decided to come up with a solution. He sent an owl-order for 200 red and yellow roses with a note, and had them sent to Gryffindor tower. Then he dressed in his sharpest outfit, with his hair nicely-done before standing outside the common room beside the Fat Lady. Not five minutes later did the portrait swing open to reveal Blaine dressed all dishevelled, his hair a mess and ink all over his hands.

"I just got your flowers", he said breathlessly, "thankyou, thankyou so much, I love them". He then pulled Kurt into a massive, tight hug before kissing him gently.

"I can't believe you'd do something so sweet". Kurt was just about to invite himself in to the common room when Blaine suddenly spoke again;

"I guess I'll see you at breakfast. I have to finish this Defence essay which is killing me. I love you". Blaine then walked back into the tower and shut the portrait behind him. Kurt was left standing in the corridor speechless. Had Blaine really just blown him off? He knew how important exams were, but he thought he could have made some time for him. Kurt walked dejected back to the dungeons, choosing to just let his disappointment simmer inside him; he didn't want to fight with Blaine.

It was the following weekend when things came to a head. The two hadn't uttered a single word to each other for two days; a record since they had been dating. Kurt noticed Blaine was sitting at the Gryffindor table when he walked into the Great Hall. But that wasn't the first thing he noticed. Blaine, for the first time in a long while, looked freshly shaven and showered, he had on a nice outfit and was smiling wide and laughing with his friends. Kurt saw red. He had chosen to spend the night in the Room of Requirements, thinking things through, so the combination of no sleep and Riddle blood had him enraged. He powered his way over to the table and started shouting furiously at Blaine;

"WHAT THE HELL, BLAINE? YOU BLOW ME OFF, EVEN AFTER I SEND YOU FLOWERS, YOU DON'T SPEAK TO ME FOR TWO DAYS, YOU CHOOSE A DAMN ESSAY OVER ME, AND YET YOU'VE FOUND TIME TO MAKE YOURSELF LOOK ALL NICE AND SIT WITH YOUR FRIENDS?" Kurt took a deep breath before continuing, "Whatever Blaine, do whatever the hell you want, I have homework to do". Kurt didn't look back at Blaine as he walked out the hall, pleased with his diva exit, but if he did he would have seen Blaine's face crumple and tears start to fall out his eyes. He started to get up and chase after Kurt, but his friends told him to sit down and let Kurt cool off a bit first. He was so confused and upset.

Meanwhile, Kurt had reached his dorm in the dungeons. He could barely see he was so mad. Kurt flopped down face-first onto his four-poster bed when he felt something flutter over his face. He opened his eyes to see a forest of roses scattered on his bed; alternating red and yellow like the ones he had given Blaine not that long ago. On the pillow of his bed was a note;

"_Kurt. To put it plainly, I love you. I'm so sorry I've been so neglectful lately. I'm so happy to be with you, and I love the path our relationship has recently taken. I've been a jerk, and I hope you can forgive me for that. I thought the flowers were so beautiful, and I hope you will accept my apology and join me for breakfast tomorrow (I'll be the one in the dashing bow-tie). _

_Yours forever, Blaine Potter. Xxx_

_(P.S. Wes wanted me to say that the flowers and the note were brought to your dorm because of his, and I quote, "incredible persuasion skills with the first year Slytherins"…honestly)._

Kurt couldn't believe it. What had he done? Blaine had dressed up and waited for him at breakfast, only to have his boyfriend scream in his face about being neglectful. Kurt ran from the dungeons and up to the Gryffindor tower, knocking furiously on the portrait, causing her to start shouting at him. Kurt paid no notice. Finally, the portrait swung open to reveal a tired looking fifth year that he had never seen before. Kurt walked past him, ignoring the shouted protests, before making his way up to Blaine's dorm. He swung open the door to reveal Blaine sobbing on his bed, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff sitting with him, trying to comfort the poor boy.

They all eventually looked up when Kurt cleared his throat. Blaine looked heartbroken when he looked in Kurt's eyes, while the rest made their excuses to leave them alone. Kurt spoke first;

"Blaine. I'm so sorry. I spent the night in the Room of Requirements, so upset that we hadn't spoken in two days. Two days, Blaine. That's a long time for a young relationship. But I didn't see your note until after breakfast this morning, and so, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it".

"You did mean it", Blaine said, sounding resigned, "but I don't blame you. We've both been neglectful, me much more so than you, and for that I am so, so sorry. I hope you can forgive me".

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Blaine was apologising to Kurt?

"Of course I forgive you, but it should be me that's begging for your forgiveness. I can't believe what I said this morning, and after you'd written me that sweet note and dressed up for me. Blaine I am so sorry". The two stayed silent for a moment, both just looking into each other's eyes. Suddenly the pair smashed their lips together, kissing ferociously. They both were mumbling apologies and love declarations into the kiss, and promises never to ignore the other again. Everything seemed so much better.

Later on, the pair were lying next to each other in Blaine's bed, tired and hot. Both had had a mature heart-to-heart once they were not longer influenced by their hormones, and had promised to make more time for each other. It was just as well, as the Yule Ball was fast approaching.


	14. The Yule Ball Part 1

**Hey guys! I know this chapter is short, I'm sorry about that, but I wanted to split the Yule Ball into three parts; getting ready, the ball, and the aftermath. So really you'll eventually get a little more than a normal chapter length out of it. I just thought it would spread out the excitement a bit!**

**Once again, thanks for your continued reviews, favourites, follows, etc. It really does make my day and I really love you all for it! The next chapter should be pretty soon and it will have some really lovely Klaine stuff in it!**

Finally, the day of the Yule Ball arrived. The whole castle was buzzing with excitement. The girls were constantly giggling in their groups whenever their dates walked near, and the boys were busy talking up their date; trying to brag to the others. The Great Hall, which would host the ball, was decorated beautifully. Icicles hung from the columns, and gentle snowflakes fell from the sky which showed a light sunset. The whole castle was beautiful.

Kurt was completely caught up in the magic that the ball had brought to the school. As classes were cancelled that day, he spent his time wandering around the castle on his own, admiring all the beautiful decorations that had been placed there. Kurt was brought out of his trance, however, when he heard a familiar voice in front of him. He quickly jumped behind a pillar and eavesdropped, it was only natural;

"Listen, you little dweeb. You need to go with me, or I'll tell the whole castle that you're a Squib". Kurt would recognise that voice anywhere; Connor.

"But…but I'm not! I'm acing all my classes". The timid fourth year boy replied.

"Not my problem, shortie. Dress up nice, I'll pick you up at eight".

"Why me?" The younger boy replied once Connor had started to walk away.

"Because I need a date. And because I need to make Riddle jealous. Just you wait and see, he'll be begging on his knees for me once he sees me with someone else. He'll see just how pathetic Potter is. What does he see in him anyway? That boy is mine". At that moment, Connor seemed to realise that he was sprouting all his secrets to an almost-stranger, "see you at seven", he said before rushing off.

Kurt sighed. It seemed that Connor just hadn't gotten the message. Would he ever give up? However he wasn't going to let this ruin his evening. Realising the time, Kurt sauntered off to the dungeons to get ready for the evening. He still had several hours, but that wasn't nearly enough time to perfect his hair, and he wanted to look good for Blaine.

At the other end of the castle, it was a completely different story. The boys' dorm in the Gryffindor tower was a complete mess. Clothes were all over the floor, drinks had been spilt, and drawers were open all over the place. All the boys were pretty messy, so this wasn't a completely rare sight, but today, Blaine was frantic. He was so worked up about being perfect for Kurt than he didn't have a care about the state of the dorm.

Blaine was currently bent over a drawer, flinging clothes out, trying to find the perfect bow-tie to complete his outfit. Wes, David, Nick and Jeff were all sitting on Blaine's bed, ready and waiting to leave. They were all watching Blaine, trying to hold in their giggles. From an outsiders' perspective, they knew that Kurt wouldn't care if Blaine turned up in his boxers, but they knew how much he meant to Blaine, so they let it slide. After another half an hour of trying to find the perfect accessories, Wes had finally had enough;

"Blaine. Just choose the red one and let's go. If you take any longer Kurt's going to think you've stood him up!" That seemed to do the trick;

"No! No, I would never. I don't want to disappoint him. Okay, the red one. Let's go". Blaine was halfway to the door when David finally spoke;

"Errr…Blaine? Maybe you should put some pants on first, mate". Blaine looked down, only to see his bare legs and boxers;

"Yes, yes…good idea!" Blaine ran back to the drawers and quickly got dressed, before grabbing a single red rose and hurrying down the stairs to meet his date.


	15. The Yule Ball Part 2

**Sorry about the mishap either; for some reason the actual chapter didn't show-but it's all fixed now!**

**Once again I want to say how much I appreciate your reviews; they honestly make my day! I hope you enjoy this chapter; I thought I'd give K and B a nice night without any drama!**

**Also, I deleted my author update chapter; so you might have missed a chapter due to chapter numbers changing, just to let you know!**

Kurt was standing at the bottom of the steps at the front entrance, pacing nervously. Most of the other couples had already entered the Great Hall, except from a few stragglers. Kurt looked good. He knew it as well; his clothes were made out of expensive material, and fit his body so well. He couldn't focus on his clothes, however, as he was starting to get nervous. Blaine was late. Really late; he always liked to be punctual, so where was he? Thoughts started to run through Kurt's mind; "he's stood you up". Kurt knew that Blaine wouldn't do such a thing; their relationship was real, and based on trust and honesty. Surely if Blaine was having doubts he would say something. It was at that moment that Kurt felt a firm hand on his shoulder, so he smiled;

"For a moment there I thought you'd chicken you".

However his smile fell when he saw who the hand belonged to;

"You're not Blaine", he said dumbly as he looked at Connor. He had on a spectacular outfit, but his smarmy face made the whole ensemble look repulsive.

"No I most definitely am not", he replied, "I would never stand someone as beautiful as you up. Now let's go dance and forget about him". Connor had already started to lead Kurt firmly into the Great Hall. But this was the final straw;

"ENOUGH!" Kurt shouted, causing Connor to stop in his tracks. "I DO NOT WANT TO DATE YOU. I DO NOT LIKE YOU. I THINK YOU ARE REPULSIVE. GO ROT IN A DITCH YOU ASS".

Then, Connor did something that completely surprised Kurt; he walked away without a word. This unsettled Kurt; had he truly admitted defeat? Or was he planning something much, much worse? But for now, Kurt wouldn't worry about this. Connor was gone and he had a magical night to look forward to if Blaine ever turned up.

At that moment, Blaine sped down the stairs, looking slightly disheveled but still very, very handsome, with Wes, David, Nick and Jeff running behind him, looking much more put together;

"Sorry...sorry...sorry..." Blaine was saying breathlessly as he kissed every inch of Kurt's face, "I just wanted to look perfect and the time got away from me and I'm so sorry and oh my god you look amazing". Kurt just stood there and let Blaine compliment him;

It sure felt nice;

"Don't worry about it. Now let's go in so I can show my amazingly handsome boyfriend off".

The two walked arm in arm into the Great Hall. By now, everyone in the castle knew of their relationship, including the staff, but that didn't stop them all staring intently at them.

"May I have this dance?" Kurt said, turning and holding his hand out to Blaine,

"Of course you may", Blaine replied in a posh English accent, causing them both to burst out into giggles.

The pair danced the night away, barely stopping except to get punch. Connor did not make an appearance the whole night, and everything went off without a hitch. It was about midnight when the music turned slower, and everything became calmer. Kurt rested his head on Blaine shoulder, and the two swayed. Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt's waist, and Kurt did the same to Blaine's biceps;

"I never want to leave this moment", Blaine muttered quietly. He didn't think Kurt had heard him until he heard; "I love you so much".

"I love you too", Blaine replied, "one day, I'm going to marry you".

This caused Kurt to turn his head towards Blaine; "what?"

"I'm going to marry you. And we are going to live in a big mansion with our 2.5 children, and I'll be an auror and you'll be a famous Quidditch player, and we'll show everyone not to judge people because of their past". Kurt had gone silent at this point,making Blaine think he'd said too much. Maybe Kurt didn't imagine a future with him. Blaine knew this wasn't true the second he felt Kurt's smooth lips attach themselves to his. After that moment, their lips didn't detach for the rest of the night;

"Will you come to the Gryffindor tower with me", Blaine whispered at two in the morning.

"Of course I will", Kurt whispered back. The two clasped hands, and headed out the hall.

**The ending sounded like I was going to be doing smut in the next chapter, which unfortunately (maybe?) I'm not. Sorry! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, I know it was short, but combined with the previous and future chapters, it will make a longer chapter!**


	16. The Yule Ball Part 3

**Thanks again for the reviews lovely people. Again, I want to reiterate that I know it's a short chapter, but it's really part of one longer chapter.**

**Also, the end of this chapter sounds like the end of the story. I just want to alert you all that it's not; we've still got good stuff coming up!**

Kurt and Blaine were still holding hands as they reached Blaine's dorm. They had both been in there plenty of times together, but this night felt different. Their relationship had reached a new level; they felt solid; together; like nothing could tear them apart. Hands still intertwined, they lay down on Blaine's bed, noses nuzzling every now and then, and huge grins on their faces;

"I need to ask you something really important". This got Kurt's attention and brought him out of his love-bubble. The smile on Blaine's face was still there, but it had turned into an uneasy smile, rather than one filled with love and happiness; "yeah?" was the reply. Kurt cursed himself for being so dumb right now, but he didn't know what else to say;

"Please. Answer me honestly. Do you feel anything for Connor? Anything at all. Because I know you love me, but if you think he could do better for you, then please, say something, and I'll let you go". Kurt was stunned;

"You'd really just let me leave if I said yes?" Blaine's smile was completely gone by this point.

"I love you so much that I would do anything for you that made you happy, even if it brought me the most unbearable unhappiness". Kurt never cried, but he could feel a lump in his throat. Despite this, he couldn't help but smile at how amazing his boyfriend was. This grin caused Blaine to give him a very confused look;

"Yes I have feelings for Connor". Kurt finally said. Blaine's face dropped, Kurt had never seen anyone look so devastated, "I feel like he is a massive douche and I hope he walks off the face of the earth". Blaine huffed out a sigh of relief, smiling slightly;

"I think you just gave me a heart attack, Kurt". They both started laughing at this point.

"Blaine I love you to the ends of the earth and back. I know things are hard because of our families, but trust me, I could never see anyone but you". Then Blaine did something Kurt could not believe;

"Well, in that case…" Blaine reached behind him to open his bedside table drawer and brought out a gentle ring box. Kurt gasped;

"Blaine…" Kurt was certain he was going to spend the rest of his life with Blaine. But being engaged at sixteen? He wasn't sure he could handle that. But Blaine interrupted his thoughts;

"Just wait a moment Kurt. You are my soulmate, and I am going to marry you one day. I know we've had a bit of a rocky relationship, but through it all, we have remained together. This is a promise ring that I hope you'll wear every day until one of us finally gets the courage to ask for real. Will you accept?"

Kurt leaped into Blaine's arms; "Of course! Oh my god this is the most amazing thing, thank you!"

Both embraced once more and shared many kisses. Yes, their relationship was real, and they were both going to be together forever, despite their last names. They were sure of this. The two spent the rest of the night "celebrating", until Wes, David, Nick and Jeff stumbled in completely drunk (how they found the alcohol is still a mystery to the entire student body). Then, they simply fell asleep in each other's arms, like they knew they would be doing for the rest of their lives. No wonder they both slept with smiles on their faces.

**Kind of sappy, I know. But after everything they've been through I thought they both deserved a nice night of fluff!**


	17. The Quidditch Final

**What?! A double update? I really am too kind. Hope you enjoyed this instalment, and I'll see you at the bottom of the chapter!**

**Very quickly; I've actually completed this fic. It's going to be about 19 chapters and I'm very happy with the way it turned out so I'll be posting a chapter a day from now on!**

The weeks after the Yule Ball were filled with a sense of calm around the castle. Everyone was all loved-up with their dates, students had made new friends, and even the teachers seemed calmer after a night off. Nick and Jeff were being less troublesome as they had both found girlfriends at the dance, and therefore were annoying them, rather than the boys. Wes and David both had important projects to have in for some advanced class they were both taking. Therefore the dorm was nearly always empty and calm, proving Kurt and Blaine with the perfect opportunities to spend much needed time with each other. They both still had mountains of homework to do, but with their improved communication, they started to help each other and make sure they made date time amongst their studies.

The calm of the castle didn't last too long, however, as the final Quidditch match of the year was fast approaching; Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. The morning of the match showed a stark contrast in the mood of the castle compared to the previous weeks. The air was buzzing with anticipation, and everyone was wearing colourful scarves and hats to support their house. Kurt was sitting with Blaine, gently massaging his shoulders to try and relieve some of the tension;

"You don't understand, Kurt, Gryffindor hasn't won the cup for over twenty years", he said between moans as the kinks were massaged out of him, "plus, I have so much to prove, you know. Because of my father, and my father's father, people are expecting so much out of me. Do you know what they were saying when you caught the snitch instead of me? Not that I wasn't happy for you!" He added in quickly, "It's just there's so much pressure!"

Kurt knew there was nothing he could really do to relieve Blaine of his stress;

"Baby, you're a really talented seeker. Even if you don't win, everyone's going to see that. Anyway, you don't even have to worry, because I'll be cheering for you, therefore it is impossible for you to lose". They both giggled at this. Blaine bent his head back to give Kurt a kiss full of love;

"What would I do without you, eh?"

"You'd probably be dating some weedy Gryffindor, you'd be failing all your classes, you wouldn't be competing for the cup…"

"Alright I get it, thank you know it all!" They kissed again through their smiles.

"Alright! That's enough you two, we don't need to see that when we're eating, thank you very much!" Nick interjected. The two smiled at their friends. They could never be annoyed at them for interrupting, as they had supported their relationship from the beginning when nobody else had. For the rest of breakfast, the gang talked happily about the weather conditions, and other factors that could affect the match. Blaine kept his head down but seemed to be listening, so Kurt didn't ask if he was okay. Eventually, they were called down to the changing rooms. Kurt gave Blaine a shy kiss as good luck and Blaine kissed the ring on Kurt's finger before they left the Great Hall.

Eventually, Kurt joined the large swarm of students making their way to the pitch. He was warmly welcomed by his Slytherin friends that he had recently made; they didn't care about his relationship with Blaine, which Kurt was more than grateful for. Kurt stood out like a sore thumb from the rest of the Slytherin benches with his bright red and gold Gryffindor scarf, but he didn't care, he wanted to support his boyfriend. When he sat down, his small group of friends all reached into their jackets and pulled out matching scarves, causing Kurt to laugh and thank them all tremendously. He had never been so happy; amazing friends, an amazing boyfriend, and an amazing future. What more could he want?

"Hey, did you hear about Connor?" One of them said.

"No? What's he done now?" Honestly, Kurt was always hearing that Connor slept with this person, or put a spell on this person. He was pretty bored with it to be honest;

"He's gone". This got Kurt's attention. "Yeah, like completely gone. Apparently he was sick of this place and went to join the Death Eaters. My cousin's best friend's brother reckons he saw him just outside London with a dark mark on his arm!"

Kurt couldn't believe it. Well, actually he could. Connor was exactly the kind of person they were looking for, but he couldn't believe he would actually join them. Even though Kurt couldn't stand the boy, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him too. He had been surrounded by Death Eaters all his life. They were cruel, selfish and unforgiving. Connor could never leave them even if he wanted to. Kurt was going to reply when the whistle suddenly blew signalling the start of the match. So he focused all his attention on his boyfriend and not the boy he would hopefully never see again.

Gryffindor were leading the whole match; it was a whitewash. Kurt cheered until his throat was horse, earning disgusted looks from his fellow housemates. The match was over after half an hour; a record. Blaine suddenly dived down to the ground, turning and doing incredible stunts. Not a minute later, and before the Ravenclaw seeker could blink, Blaine was holding his hand up in the air, the snitch between his fingers. Kurt honestly didn't think he had ever screamed harder. He ran down from the seats and flung himself into Blaine's arms once he reached the ground. Blaine clung hard to Kurt as their teammates surrounded them, jumping up and down. Kurt could hardly hear anything due to the celebration, but he definitely heard Blaine whisper;

"You really are my good luck charm".

**Just a nice bit of fluff to brighten up your day! About Connor; in my head, this is where Connor leaves the story. Like, done and dusted. However I am not against doing a sequel, and if I did, I have a few plans for where his story can go. Maybe I could do a little spin-off about his adventures? Who knows.**


	18. The Riddles Return

**Hey guys! Once again thanks for the reviews, favourites, follows, etc. I'm really glad you're enjoying this story!**

**This chapter's a bit of a rollercoaster, but I really felt this part of the story needed tied up, and I'm very happy with the way it turned out.**

**Also, VERY IMPORTANT: next chapter's the last one, guys! I'm so sad it's ending, but I'll talk more about that next chapter-see you next time!**

"So, school's nearly over". Blaine casually said as they were sitting outside soaking up the sun.

"Yep, just two more exams and then we're free!" Kurt said light-heartedly. He knew Blaine had more to say, but neither could continue as they heard a loud commotion from inside the castle. Both being attracted to danger for some reason, they turned and ran into the Great Hall, where they could hear screams and smashes. Once they reached the open doors, they stood completely still. Kurt couldn't believe what he was seeing. Two people stood in the middle of the hall casting ineffective spells everywhere and shouting demands to find their son at the scared looking students and faculty. It was only when the male turned to look at Kurt and Blaine that they stopped yelling;

"Son". The man said calmly, and started walking towards Kurt.

"Oh my god, is that your father?" Blaine muttered to Kurt, who had never seen the Potter boy look so scared.

"Yes. That's dad". Kurt walked over towards the man, wanting to get the out of here as soon as possible. The older Riddle took Kurt's face in both his hands, his sleeve sliding down his arm to reveal a dark mark;

"You're here. And you've grown. My, how I've missed you". Kurt couldn't understand anything. Before he could speak his mother approached them;

"Kurt, oh, my Kurt you look so healthy". Kurt had never seen his parents behave like this before. He could sense Blaine approach them from behind him, but didn't turn around. Blaine laid a protective hand on his shoulder, symbolising that he was there for him.

"Oh my, you're definitely a Potter boy", his dad said, "and I see you're….very close to my son…very brave".

"I love your son very much and we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. I'm sorry that you won't be able to see that". Blaine said in his most formal voice. Kurt squeezed the hand that was on his shoulder in thanks; both their hands were trembling;

"Yes, that's the problem isn't it. We have been so caught up in the Dark Lord's agenda, we forgot we had a son. We just had to see you boy. We'll be gone now".

"You can't just leave", Blaine said, "you're two of the most wanted people in the country. You're going to be arrested".

"Why did you leave me?" Kurt said before his parents could answer, causing all eyes in the small circle to look at him, "just…why?" Blaine had never seen Kurt look so small and child-like before. He supposed this was the effect his parents had on him. Even his dad's eyes softened;

"We didn't want to leave you, Kurt. You have to believe me. The ministry, they were after us. They were commanded to shoot on sight and they had a tip-off to our location. If they had burst open our door and you had been standing on the other side? Well, they would have thought you were me, and….and, I couldn't imagine losing you. So we just left. It was easier. I'm sorry".

Kurt couldn't believe it. He knew his parents were genuine, he could just tell. All this time he thought his parents had despised him, but they were really protecting him. It was true what they said, Slytherins really did protect their own. It was at that moment that hundreds of aurors filled the room, causing the students to shriek once more. The Riddles didn't even put up a fight as they were pulled from the room. Kurt watched with his heart in his stomach as his parents were dragged away from him. He knew he probably wouldn't see them again. Just before they left the room, his mother said softly;

"I love you, Kurt". And they were gone. That was the only time his parents had ever told them they loved him.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked softly. He couldn't imagine how Kurt must be feeling.

"Yeah…yeah, I think so", Kurt said, but he seemed pretty out of his own head, "funnily enough, I don't feel anything now they're gone. Do I wish they could have told me this sooner? Of course. But, they were never really my parents; I don't need them". Blaine couldn't believe how strong his boyfriend was. He clasped his hand tightly and led them from the room. Kurt needed some space right now.


	19. Riddle And Potter

**I know the ending is super sappy, but I thought it was cute!**

**Okay, so this is the very last chapter! I'm going to say a few words at the bottom, so for now, I hope you enjoy!**

Very soon after the Riddle debacle, exams were over and students were starting to leave the castle. Kurt looked around the familiar Slytherin dormitory. He was going to miss this place, even though he didn't spend a lot of time in his own bed, Kurt thought with a sly smile. This year really had been magical. He finally became free from his prison of a home, he had closure with his parents, he managed to successfully complete his second to last year of education, he made some incredible friends, he met the love of his life, but most importantly, he really felt like he'd made a difference in the school. Students no longer felt like they had to stick to their own houses because of who they were, everyone could mingle together, and it was because of him and Blaine. Kurt really had had an amazing year.

On the other side of the castle, Blaine was also looking around his room. Every year he missed the familiar pattern on the walls and the warm feeling from the tower, but he knew it wasn't long before he would return. Besides he had an exciting summer to look forward to. With one last look, he shut the door and made his way to the front entrance which was now empty of students; he and Kurt would have to catch one of the last carriages to the station. At that moment, Kurt appeared and approached Blaine with a smile on his face;

"Hey you", he said. Blaine had never seen Kurt happier, "hey yourself", he replied, giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek, "ready for the best summer of your life?" Kurt nodded and replied;

"I can't wait to spend the whole summer with you! And I get to meet your parents…"

"Who will adore you because I do" Blaine quickly reassured.

"And we can play quidditch and go shopping, and you can reintroduce me to the real wizarding world!"

"It would be my honour". Blaine replied. He held out his arm for Kurt to take and the two starting to walk out the front door of the castle;

"Until next year Hogwarts", Blaine said, "until next year".

**Wow. I can't believe I've finished my very first fanfiction. I've had such a fun time writing it and seeing your feedback, and I really feel I've learnt a lot and grown as a writer as a result.**

**I have many more fanfic ideas which I'll be starting on right away, so please stay with me because I'm super excited for some of the stories I have planned. I've actually just uploaded the first chapter for my new famous youtuber Klaine fic-please check it out!**

**I'm also not against writing a sequel or a spin-off about Connor for this btw, but we'll see how things go.**

**Lastly, I really want to thank you guys. You've all been truly incredible and supportive, with loving word and constructive criticism. I want to thank everyone who has read this story, even if it's just a chapter, who have reviewed, favourited and followed. You truly were my inspiration for continuing this story and sometimes you really made my day! Once again, I cannot thank you enough and I hope to see you on more adventures soon!**

**Twitter-klaineydays**

**Tumblr-helpimstuckinsidethecomputer**

**Fanficrectumblr-everybodylovesklainefic**


End file.
